


Scent of the Wolf 2

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: The lust spell is still in effect and the girl is still stuck in a seedy motel room with 3 guys wanting to screw her senseless. Not that she's complaining.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Scent of the Wolf 2

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel/continuation to Scent of the Wolf. Contains ABO. Contains Destiel. Contains brief Wincest.

Author: khorybannefin

Word count: 2067

Pairing: Sam/Dean, Cas/Dean, Cas/OC, Sam/OC

Warnings: more smut. Lots more smut. Including anal sex and frottage. Both Destiel and a little Wincest in this. Also some dirty talk.

Summary: The lust spell is still in effect and the unknown girl is still stuck in a seedy motel room with 3 strangers who want nothing more than to screw her senseless. Not that she's complaining.

She woke up an indeterminate amount of time later. The boys had let her sleep between them as their knots went down and they slipped free of her body. She felt a mess after that sex, and wanted a shower. She sat up slowly, trying not to wake the brothers, who were out cold. As she rose from the bed she remembered Cas and looked over to the chair. He was still sitting there, naked, his eyes fixed on her.

"Going somewhere?" He asked gruffly. That deep voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Bathroom," she responded. "I need a shower."

"Then come," Cas replied. He stood and led the way into the bathroom, turning on the taps. She followed him in, nervously biting her already kiss swollen lips. She shut the door behind her and looked at Cas questioningly.

"Are you going to shower with me?"

"Yes," he answered simply. "But i have plans to make you dirty as well as clean." He looked up at her from where he was bent, adjusting the water. His eyes were dark with promise and she felt herself tremble in anticipation. Cas, clearly smelling her arousal, stood and beckoned to her. His motion brooked no argument and she went with him, stepping into the small shower together. 

The bathroom was done in a horrible shade of puce, with peeling wallpaper and vinyl tile. The tub/shower matched, but the shower curtain was thankfully opaque. She wasn't under the warm spray for thirty seconds before Cas was pressed behind her, his arms caging her in and his thick erection prodding her ass.

"Do you have any idea of the things i want to do to you?" Cas growled in her ear. "No mortal woman has ever filled me with such carnal desires. Whatever was in that spell you should be congratulated."

Cas dropped his mouth into her shoulder. He kissed the side of her neck opposite where Sam had before taking her in his teeth and sucking a mark there. She moaned in response and he rubbed himself against her as she did. 

"Turn around," Cas ordered. 

She turned to face him and was captured in a demanding kiss. Cas forced her mouth open and delved inside, while pinning her to the shower wall with his body. He thrust a leg between her thighs as he kissed her breathless. Unthinking she began to move against the hard muscle, rubbing herself against him. He pulled back and stared at her.

"No," he said forcefully. "If you cum before i say i will be forced to punish you." 

His tone and the look in his eyes was enough to make her spasm with want. She didn't know if she wanted the punishment or not. She knew she definitely wanted to cum. She surged back into the kiss. 

After what seemed an eternity of breathless kissing and the wet slide of hands over her body Cas slipped a hand behind one knee, drawing it up and over one hip, opening her up. With a groan of pleasure Cas thrust into her, not going slowly at all. She gasped at the intrusion, her body stretching to fit around Cas as though she was made for him. He moved in her roughly, forcefully, and she moaned loudly in the echo of the bathroom. He clamped a hand over her mouth and kept up his brutal pace.

"You are going to cum when i tell you to. And you are going to cry my name when you do for all the world to hear. I want the neighbors to know who you belong to. Do you understand me?" She nodded and he removed his hand from her mouth. Before she could ask he answered her unspoken question.

"My name is Castiel, and you will address me as only that while we're together. Tell me you understand."

"I understand, Castiel," She replied without hesitation. Her body trembled around him, causing her to squeeze his cock. He moaned into her neck and began thrusting harder and faster into her, fucking her into the wall of the dingy shower. 

It wasn't long before they were both panting and shaking with the effort of what they were doing and the pleasure they were feeling. Cas was beginning to lose his pace.

"I'm going to cum, and i want you to go with me." She nodded wordlessly, already teetering on the brink. 

Cas gave three more thrusts and groaned, his cock spasming inside her as he spilled his load deep into her body. She came a second later, screaming his name as he'd told her to without an ounce of shame. 

Quietly Cas pulled out, letting her settle back on shaking legs. She was leaned against the shower wall trying to catch her breath. She looked up at Castiel and found him smiling softly for the first time.

"Good girl," he said soothingly. "Now we can get clean."

He grabbed a shower puff and the gel and worked up a lather, using it to bathe her as she got the use of her legs back. He shampooed her hair and rinsed her well before scrubbing himself down. He turned off the water and stepped out, lending her a hand and toweling her dry. 

He held her hand gently as he opened the door and led her back out into the room. They were met with the sight of Sam and Dean, locked in an embrace, kissing each other like they were drowning. They broke off and turned to look at the couple. Castiel was smirking as he watched her gape in shock. They were brothers, but apparently that didn't matter in the slightest.

"That scream could have woken the dead," Sam explained.

"It was fucking hot listening to you," Dean chimed in. "What were we supposed to do? Not get fucking horny as Hell? I think the two of you need to get in this bed. You owe us for that."

Cas looked back at her as she relived the epic fucking she'd received from the three of them before. She shook, her desire rushing back even though she'd already orgasmed not ten minutes ago. Her sparkling clean body was suddenly dripping and the boys could smell her, she was sure.

"Get over here, omega," Sam ordered.

The girl crawled across the bed to Sam as Castiel wrapped Dean in his arms. Both pairs began kissing like they couldn't get enough of each other. The boys were obviously already heavily aroused by their own makeout session and the two newcomers got there very quickly. Sam pulled the girl into his lap. She ground her heated sex against him and he moaned.

"God damn you're hot," he said, his voice choked with need. "Gonna give it to you so good. Turn around."

She turned, straddling him backwards. He took a double handful of her ass, spreading her open, and thrusting up into her with no prep. She didn't even care. She writhed against him, feeling that wonderful pressure building in her gut. 

She looked over at Dean and Cas and was both shocked and aroused at what she saw. Dean was on his knees, bent over and legs spread. Castiel was eating him out voraciously, while one hand reached between Dean's legs to jerk his weeping cock. The girl moaned at the sight, her body clamping down on Sam. He noticed where her attention was and thrust harder into her.

"You like that, huh? Wait 'til Cas is balls deep in him. You wanna see that? Wanna see Cas fuck my brother into the mattress?"

"*I* wanna see it," Dean groaned. "Come on Cas, fuck me already, or I swear to Chuck i will cum right now."

"Don't you dare," Cas said, pulling away and slapping Dean on the ass. 

He set his own dripping cock at Dean's back door and began entering the taller man. Dean pushed back against the thrust, in a hurry to reach his satisfaction. Cas's iron grip on Dean's hips held him still as Cas bottomed out, both men voicing their pleasure. With a rough snap of his hips Cas began pounding into Dean, the slapping of their bodies a continuous rhythm. Dean reached between his legs to touch himself and Cas jerked his hand away.

"We both know you can cum just from this," the dark haired man growled. "You'll come on my cock or not at all."

"Fuck," Dean groaned out the word. He began driving himself backwards into Cas's thrusts, fucking himself deeper onto Cas's body, and the blue eyed man let him.

The girl was getting close to her end, the feel of Sam inside her and the sight of Dean's flushed face as Cas plowed into him was getting to her in all the right ways. Sam was getting close too. She could feel the beginnings of his knot as his hips rose off the bed, pulling her down onto him with bruising force.

"Fucking dirty girl, watching my brother get fucked. If you like that wait until you watch me do it to him. He loves taking my big dick." Next to them Dean groaned and shuddered at Sam's words, clearly liking them. "Don't you Dean? Tell her how much you like my cock."

"Fuck, Sammy," Dean cursed. "Gonna make me cum if you keep talking like that."

"Keep talking," Cas said to Sam. "I want to feel him cum with my cock buried in his ass."

"Come on, Dean," Sammy encouraged. "Use your words."

"God, i fucking love it. Love feeling your huge cock spread me open. Is that what you want little brother? Wanna knot my ass?" Dean's dick was practically pouring precum into the sheets. He lowered his head to the bed, shoving his ass into Cas's thrusts. "Fuck" Cas, gonna cum. Gonna cum so fucking hard."

"Then do it. Cum for me, Dean."

Dean threw himself backwards, the wet slap of their skin a sweet music, drowning out the sound of the bed springs. Dean started to shake, a fine trembling that moved his whole body. 

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK! YES!" Dean felt a rush of heat climb his body and he came, ropes of sticky white cum painting the sheets. He jerked and shuddered, his ass clamping down tight on Cas, who proceeded to cum himself, his thick knot buried as deep as he could go. The girl could swear she saw those blue eyes shine with an unnatural light for a moment as Cas curved over Dean's back, his hand milking Dean for every drop. They both collapsed, spent, onto the bed.

The girl meanwhile was fighting not to orgasm just from the sight of Dean squirting into the bed. Sam was rocketing into her hard and fast, grunting with the effort.

"Dirty girl," Dan repeated. "Gonna knot that pretty pussy. Make you feel my dick for a week. You want that, baby? Want me to fill you up?"

"God yes, Sam, please!" She begged. "Need your knot. Make me cum!"

Sam sat up slightly and reached around her. His thick fingers found her clit and he started circling the sensitive bud firmly. The girl was all but sobbing with pleasure, grinding down onto Sam's lap as hard as she could, feeling that delicious burn as he stretched her out completely. It didn't take long before she was screaming and writhing in Sam's arms.

"That's right. Fuck, yes! Cum for me!" Sam cheered her on as he popped his knot, ropes of cum streaming into her. She felt him pulsing inside her and it set off another mini orgasm that left her keening, her senses overwhelmed with pleasure. She collapsed backwards onto Sam's chest and he rolled them both over to one side, still locked together.

"Just wait until next time," Sam whispered into her ear. She knew what was coming next time, and her body betrayed her desire. She fell asleep to the sound of Sam chuckling wickedly.


End file.
